


Surprise!

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: It's Terra's birthday and the boys have something planned for him.





	Surprise!

It was Terra’s birthday today. Both Sora and Riku want to do something special for their friend; so they decided to dress up for him. Sora wore a two piece bikini, the fabric was cut out on purpose to expose the boy's dark nipples while the panties contained just enough fabric to cover his penis. 

 

Riku was a bit more conservative, wearing a red yukata that stopped above his knees. They looked at each other and smiled, they knew Terra would love his surprise. 

 

The party was held at the beach, the sun had set, and majority of the adults were plastered. The adults were sitting around a fire, all with a bottle or cup, of probably alcohol, in their hand. Terra was laughing and leaning against a woman with blue hair. The brunette felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out, flipping it open, “Yeah?” “Terra!!” Sora’s cheerful voice blared through the receiver. Terra held the phone away from his ear, “Hey Sora, what's up?” “Come to the cave, we have a surprise! Hurry, hurry!” 

 

Sighing, Terra nodded, “Alright I'm on my way.” “Yay! Ok buh-bye!” The call ended and Terra stood, “Hey guys I'll be back.” “Aw where are you going?” Ven pouted. “To fuck, obviously.” “Vanitas!” “Well.” Terra nervously chuckled, slowly backing away from the group. None of his friends knew about his relationship with the two islanders, and they never will, hopefully. 

 

The group went back to chit-chatting, giving Terra enough time to slither away to the cave. 

 

Inside the cave, there was a blanket with a basket sitting atop it, candles lit, and he could see the head of a wine bottle sticking out from the basket. “Sora? Riku?” At the call of their names, the boys stepped from behind a big rock. Terra stared wide-eyed at them. Sora pouted when he didn't say anything, “Terra? Do you not like it?” 

 

The boys looked as if they were going to cry. Terra walked over, fiddling with his pants as he got closer. His leaking cock sprung out, the boys looked at it, their eyes brimming with tears. “You two would go through the trouble of dressing up just to make me happy? I love you both so much, thank you.” Riku smiled, grabbing a hold of the man's member with both of his hands, “We thought you'd laugh at us.” “Of course I wouldn't,” he rubbed his head, “you both look beautiful.” Sora and Riku blushed, smiling at each other. “Then let's make sure Terra has the bestest present ever, ‘kay Riku?” “Kay.” 

 

Sora wrapped his small hands around the man's cock, both boys stroked it in unison. “Sora, Riku,” he moaned. The boys held out their tongues, teasing the mushroom shaped head. Their strokes combined with the teasing of their tongues was enough to make Terra cum. His hot semen decorating the boy's faces. They both smiled, licking their lips as they pumped every last drop of cum from the man's balls. 

 

Sora turned to his friend, their semen covered lips collided as they started to make-out. Terra was fully erect again, seeing the boys touch each other turned him on immensely. Sora was much more aggressive with his touching, squeezing and pinching Riku’s pale flesh, lighting the boys skin up with blueish purple marks. They broke apart, panting and blushing. Terra was jerking himself off, “Riku, bend over for Sora.” The paler boy nodded, getting on his hands and knees, raising his ass for both brunette’s to see. 

 

Terra put his free hand on Sora’s shoulder, “Sora, I want you to fuck Riku okay? Can you do that for me?” Sora smiled brightly, “Mm! I'll do it!” Sora grabbed the end of the yukata, lifting it up to reveal Riku’s bare ass and tight balls. The boy wasn't wearing underwear, this excited Terra more. Sora’s premature penis was at its full length of three inches, the boy moved the fabric aside, sitting on his knees, positioning himself at the boys entrance. 

 

Terra bit his lip, rubbing his thumb over his slit, “Yeah, go on Sora, fuck his slutty little ass.” Sora nodded, “Riku’s my dirty little slut and I'm gonna punish him!” The boy shoved himself into his friend, both boys moaned and shivered. “S-Sora.!.” “Be quiet, slut.” The young brunette spanked his friend on the ass, his handprint appearing on the pale skin. Riku whined, pushing himself against his friends cock, “I-I’m sorry, please move...move your dick inside me…” 

 

Sora complied with the request, thrusting at a quick, erratic pace. Terra masturbated as he watched the two carry out his sick fantasy. Terra glanced at the younger brunette, his tight little ass begging to be filled. He got on his knees behind the boy, rubbing his cock between his smooth cheeks. He leaned down to Sora’s ear, “You're so sexy Sora, he purred, “you look like a grown up in that outfit. Is that what you want,” he asked, placing a soft kiss on the boy's shoulder. “Do you want to be an adult?” 

 

Sora, whose face is even more red, nodded, “I...want to be an adult…” Terra chuckled, “So be it then.” Without any warning, Terra pushed himself inside the boy. Sora’s small body quivered as he cried out in pleasurable pain. Terra whispered in the boy's ear, “Cum inside Riku, make him beg for your cock. Can you do that?” The boy whimpered when he felt the man's warm tongue assault his ear. “Y-Yeah…” Sora grabbed the pale boy's hips and began thrusting again, this time slower. Terra slapped the boy on the thigh, “Faster Sora, make Riku cum.” 

 

The brunette moaned, “Y-Yes Terra,” Sora dug his short nails into Riku’s sides. Picking up the pace , he pulled the pale boy up into a sitting position. Riku moaned and mewled leaning his head back to rest on Sora’s shoulder, “I-I’m going to cum,” he panted. Terra reached a hand around, stroking Riku’s small penis, bringing him closer to climax. “Sora, Terra, more, more, I--ah!” A string of cum shot out, covering Terra’s hand. Sora shivered, releasing inside of his friend just like Terra asked. 

 

“Was that...good Terra,” Sora panted. Terra kissed his forehead, “Yeah it was, good boy.” Terra held them by the waist, “I'm still very hard, which one of you wants to make me cum?” Both boy's perked up, “It should be me since your thing is already inside!” Sora rocked his hips causing the man to grunt. Riku pouted, “I haven't had it inside yet…” It was hard to choose between the two boys but Riku was right. He pulled himself out of Sora, the boy of course huffed. 

 

“Riku, let's try something fun okay?” “Mm,” he nodded. Terra reached over to pull out the wine bottle, it was a little cold to his surprise. “Lay on your back.” The boy nodded and did as he was told. Terra removed the rest of the yukata with his free hand, tossing the dress aside. He watched as the boy's chest rose and fell, his bubblegum pink nipples rested against his chest. 

 

Terra popped the cap on the wine, it's foam came shooting out, he let the cold liquid fall on the boy's chest. Riku whined a bit, closing his eyes in discomfort. When the foaming stopped,  Terra tilted the bottle, the cold alcohol dripped onto the boy's chest, his nipples becoming erect. Terra spread the boy's legs, pouring the alcohol onto his small cock. Riku pushed the bottle away, “C-Cold!” Terra sat it aside, kissing his forehead, “Sorry.” 

 

Leaning down, he placed kisses down the boy's chest, his body now tasting of chardonnay. Terra sat up, licking his lips, “Sora, open your mouth.” Sora blinked, opening his mouth as instructed. Terra took a swig of the wine then kissed the younger boy, transferring the alcohol to him. Terra pulled away leaving Sora breathless, “Terra...I feel...funny…” Terra chuckled, “I know but it'll get better, here do the same to Riku.” Sora wrapped his small hands around the bottle, tilting it until he felt the cold liquid sting the inside of his mouth. 

 

He sat the bottle aside, straddling his friends waist. Riku was ready, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck, pulling him into the kiss. Sora transferred the alcohol to his friend, just how Terra did moments ago. Terra watched the boys kiss, his cock twitched, ready to plow either of the intoxicated youths. He poked at Riku’s tight hole, when the boy spread his legs wider he knew then he was allowed entrance. Slowly he pushed past the tight ring of muscle. 

 

Riku was always his favourite, no matter how hard he'd fuck him he was still as tight as a virgin. The boy's finally broke apart, panting wildly, “Terra nii-chan your thing is in Riku...I'm so jealous…” There’s a drunk blush on the boy's face as he huffed. Terra got an idea, “There's room for you inside Riku as well Sora.” The boy perked up, “Reeeally??” Terra pulled Riku into a sitting position, holding his legs wide open by the knee, “Really. We both can make Riku feel good.” 

 

Sora smiled, “Riku’s gonna have two things making him moan!” Riku opened his arms to his friend, “Sora please make me feel good, I love you.” Sora hugged his friends waist, his penis forced it's way into him. The brunette moaned, “T-Terra...you're thing's so warm…” Sora thrusted into the boy, Terra followed suit. Eventually they got into a pattern, one thrusts in, one pulls out. 

 

Riku was moaning loud enough for the entire island to hear. He held Sora between his arms, the young brunette was attacking his nipples, nipping and tugging at them as if they were toys. Terra left soft kisses and hickeys on his neck, “T-Terra.!. Sora.!. I-I.!.” Riku’s cute mewls made both brunettes thrust into him with all they got, Terra’s cock hit Riku’s sweet spot, the boy cried in pleasure, tightening his anus around both their members. “Sora, we're going to cum together, inside Riku okay?” The boy nodded, thrusting his three inch penis as hard as he can inside his friend. 

 

The brunette’s moaned, coating Riku’s insides with their hot semen. Riku cried out one last time before releasing onto the smaller brunette’s chest. Riku immediately went limp in the brunette’s arms. A panting, sweaty, sticky mess they all were. Sora laid against Riku’s chest, catching his breath. Terra couldn't help but smile, kissing both boy's on the head, 

 

“Thank you, Sora. Riku. I love you both.” 


End file.
